Tom et Jerry
by Nekochan Miharu
Summary: Vous avez bien deviné, les persos sont Yuki et Kyo, yaoi, LEMON AJOUTE, régalez vous... :p


_**Tom & Jerry**_

_**Se détestent-ils réellement?**_

**Dis clamer:** Persos pas à moi! Je ne sais pas dessiner! Lol!

**Rating : **T

**Genre:** Romance, YAOI

**Couple :** Vous n'avez pas encore deviné?

**Note**: idée venue en tombant sur Tom et Jerry, un matin de la semaine…Soyez indulgent, et n'oubliez pas les reviews! Lol

Akito est une fille, gentille dans cette fic!

A tous les fans du couple Yuki x Kyo, et grand merci tous mes reviewers!Je vous adore!

Place à la lecture

**Titre:Tom et Jerry.**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il zappait de chaînes en chaînes. Il n'y avait strictement rien à la télévision, il avait lu tous les livres de sa bibliothèque, il était de mauvaise humeur et ne pouvait pas dormir, ses batteries étaient pleines. Ce n'était pas l'envie de courir qui lui manquait. Le seul bémol dans son entraînement était la pluie. Pluie qui ne cessait pas de tomber depuis plus de deux semaines! Deux semaines à ne rien faire, à ne pas pouvoir aller s'ennuyer à l'école. Deux semaines qui suivaient la journée de La tempête, tornade, appelez cela comme vous voulez. Cette tornade banale pour la saison s'était révélée extraordinaire. Elle avait détruit la moitié de la ville; il y avait l'école, les bars, les salles de jeux, donc les principaux centres d'activité des adolescents, qui étaient partis en un coup de vent. La résidence Soma et la maison de Shiguré avaient "miraculeusement" survécus; en revanche, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour la boutique d'Ayamé, mise à nue par la tornade impétueuse. Donc, résumé des deux semaines qui venaient de passer pour un certain Chat, en un seul mot: ABO-MI-NA-BLES!

Dès le premier jour, il avait provoqué le Rat en duel. Il avait irrémédiablement compris que s'il continuait, il serait mort avant la seconde journée. Depuis ce jour-là, il n'avait plus provoqué Yuki, au grand espoir de Tohru. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La pluie tombait si rapidement qu'on n'aurait pas pu l'associer à la faible lumière qui perçait entre les nuages noirs. Un éclair stria le ciel dévoilant un début de grêle, un début d'hiver. Le Chat retourna sur le canapé et s'emmitoufla dans une chaude couverture. Il regarda le dessin animé qui se déroulait: Tom et Jerry. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait autant que la pluie, c'était bien ces dessins animés où la souris avait toujours le dessus sur le Chat. Cela lui rappelait sa propre situation avec le Rat.

En parlant du loup, le voilà qui arrivait, toujours aussi peu réveillé. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il prit un verre de jus d'orange. Il alla ensuite au salon. Il vit que le Chat avait toue la couverture, il poussa les pieds de ce dernier et se glissa doucement à côté e lui. Il se vit gratifier d'un regard noir qu'il ignora. Il replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et le Chat remit ses jambes à leur place initiale. Il sentait la chaleur embrumante que dégageait Kyo. Son instinct de marmotte reprit le dessus sur sa soi-disant aversion du Chat et il se laissa lentement glisser sur Kyo. Ce dernier qui s'était endormi se réveilla aussitôt. Il vit que le Rat s'était endormi contre lui mais ne chercha pas à le réveiller, sachant qu'il se ferait très vite éjecté s'il le provoquait. Le Rat glissa l'une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt du Chat qui déglutit difficilement. Ce dernier sentit une étrange chaleur envahir son bas ventre. Son membre se tendit et s'éleva petit à petit. Il inspirait et expirait pour faire passer cela. Le Rat se plaça alors sur sa hampe dressée par le désir d'explorer le corps si attirant qui la narguait depuis tant d'années.

Toutefois, Yuki se réveilla en sentant quelque chose de dur contre son nombril. Constatant dans quel état se trouvait Kyo, il lui lança méchamment sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait:

"Il faudrait peut-être que tu contrôles tes hormones, baka neko!"

Le Chat, rouge de honte et de colère, se leva et fit tomber Yuki du canapé. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte. Le Rat, à présent bien réveillé, eut une lumière dans son esprit. Le Chat ne réagissait rien qu'à sa proximité, donc il était très possible qu'il l'aime! Il courut vers la porte et le retint de justesse par le poignet. Quelques larmes roulaient sur le visage du Chat qui tira son bras sans regarder Yuki. Le bracelet tomba parterre dans un son significatif. Kyo se retourna et fixa de ses yeux humides emplis de terreur son poignet dénué de bracelet. Il recula de quelques pas et trébucha sur les marches du perron. Il s'étala dans la boue sous les yeux surpris du Rat? Une aura entoura Kyo. Il se transforma. Yuki s'avança et vomit en sentant l'atroce odeur que dégageait la troisième forme de Kyo. Ce dernier le regardait. Yuki s'avança, fixant de ses yeux améthyste les yeux écarlates de son vis-à-vis.

"Kyo? …Kyo? Je sais que tu es là…Kyo, reviens avec moi…Kyo…"

"Pourquoi devrais-je revenir? Tout le monde me hait, pourquoi ne t'enfuis-tu pas comme les autres, alors que je pourrais te tuer d'un seul coup?"

"Si tu voulais me tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait et puis…Tu as ta fierté pour me battre à force égale! …"

"…"

"Tohru ne te déteste pas, tous les autres ne te détestent pas…Sauf Akito…"

"Akito et toi…"

"Pourquoi dis-tu cela? Qu'en sais-tu si je te déteste?"

"Tu ne me détestes pas?"

"Peut-être que Jerry veut juste s'amuser avec Tom? Peut-être que je ne veux pas te détester…"

"Mais tu me détestes…"

"Qui a décrété cela? Qui a décidé que l'on devrait se haïr? Qui a dit que l'on devait suivre la légende?"

Un éclair zébra le ciel. Le Monstre avait disparu. Se tenait à présent dans les bras du Rat, un Kyo nu et endormi. Yuki le tira sur le sofa et le couvrit de la couverture. Il partit chercher une serviette et sécha tendrement le corps du Chat. Kyo, endormi, emprisonna le Rat sous lui. Ce dernier le laissa se blottir contre lui puis s'endormit. Yuki se réveilla. Il entendait le Chat murmurer son prénom. Il posa une question à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte:

"M'aimeras-tu un jour, chaton?"

"Moui, mon souriceau" Répondit l'endormi sous le regard ahuri du Rat.

Quelques minutes après, le Chat ouvrit les yeux et se vit entouré de gris. Il s'éleva sur ses avant-bras, constatant que ce sur quoi il s'était endormi était plutôt confortable. Il se trouva face à un cou; s'élevant un peu plus haut, il constata que Yuki était sous lui. Ce dernier sourit mystérieusement. Kyo, rouge, s'assit et commença à se lever. Yuki passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou; son ventre était contre le dos du Chat qui le réprimanda:

"Oï! Nezumi! Je ne suis pas un porteur! Descends de là de suite!"

"Hey! Chaton! Tu devrais aller t'habiller!"

Kyo, sachant le Rat très obstiné, s'entoura la taille de la couverture et passa ses bras sous les genoux de la souris qui rit doucement. Le Chat monta lentement l'escalier, ne voulant pas tomber. Le Rat se pencha en avant pour ne pas se cogner contre le cadre du couloir. Il faillit faire perdre l'équilibre à Kyo qui se rattrapa de justesse. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Yuki descendit quand il entrait dans la douche. Une fois sec, il passa une serviette autour de sa taille. Le Rat lui sauta dessus. La serviette tomba à terre. Le Chat énervé se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il fouilla dans sa commode, rougissant sous le regard curieux du Rat dont la hampe commençait à se dresser dans le dos du Chat frémissant. Le Monstre sentait les caresses que lui faisait le Rat. Il alla s'asseoir sur son futon, espérant que Yuki descendrait.

Il se couvrit avec les draps, étant un peu pudique. Le Rat se frotta sensuellement contre le Chat, les excitant un peu plus tous les deux. N'y tenant plus, il déposa un baiser dans la nuque du Chat puis s'en alla. Le Chat le rattrapa près de la porte fermée. Il le plaqua contre le mur et, faisant des appuis –qui en disaient long- de son bassin contre celui du Rat, il l'embrassa en demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Il posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la taille de Yuki et se sépara de lui pour reprendre son souffle. Il laissa parcourir de son souffle chaud et irrégulier le cou de son futur amant frissonnant de plaisir. Une de ses mains se dirigea sous la chemise du Rat et caressa sa chaude peau; l'autre s'insinua sous le pantalon, parcourant ses cuisses sans toucher l'objet de toutes ses gourmandises.

Yuki, pendant ce temps de plaisir, parcourait les omoplates musclées d'une main et les reins de l'autre. Le Chat vibrait de plaisir. Lentement, les deux mains se joignirent pour caresser le fessier d'un partenaire excité. Yuki reprit possession de la bouche du Chat, accentuant tour à tour leurs caresses audacieuses.

"On est rentré!"Cria Tohru qui était partie vois Ayamé avec Shiguré.

Kyo regarda Yuki, frustré. Celui-ci lui sourit et commença des va-et-vient avec sa main sur le membre tendu de désir du Chat qui était au bord de la jouissance. Il arrêta néanmoins quelques minutes avant, remplaçant sa main par sa bouche. Le Chat donna un coup de rein puis étouffa son cri en mordant son bras. Il se libéra en Yuki. Il prit ce dernier dans ses bras et l'amena sur le lit. Il lui enleva lentement ses habits puis emboucha avec vivacité la hampe dressée par le plaisir du Rat. Ce dernier se libéra en Kyo qui avala la semence. Il étouffa son gémissement grâce au coussin de Kyo. Ce dernier embrassa tel une plume la verge du Rat et partit s'habiller. Le Rat se revêtit et sauta sur le dos du Chat habillé. Le Chat fit de légers mouvements de doigts sur les mollets du Rat. Shiguré et Ayamé furent surpris de trouver la Souris perchée sur le Chat et lancèrent à tort et à travers des propos plus pervers les uns que les autres. Tohru, quant à elle, riait de joie. Après s'être rassasié, le Chat monta dans sa chambre. Il pleuvait, il allait donc dormir. Yuki n'était pas de cet avis. Il rejoignit le Chat à moitié endormi et entama de lentes caresses.

Le Chat se blottit contre le Rat mais s'endormit, vaincu par la pluie. Le Chat gémit sous certaines caresses du Yuki qui enregistrait ces endroits particuliers. Toutefois, il ne se réveillait pas pour autant. Yuki prit le temps de découvrir le corps de son futur amant du bout des doigts. Il s'arrêta quelques heures plus tard. Le Chat dormait toujours; Yuki entreprit de le réveiller lentement. Il passa ses mains sur le torse du Chat puis l'entoura. Kyo enlaça le Rat et blottit sa tête dans son cou, en lâchant un petit gémissement de contentement.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Une tête brune et grise passa dans l'espace créé, un sourire pervers s'étirant doucement sur les deux visages. Yuki les vit et cria:

"Sortez d'ici, bakas!"

"Le seul problème, c'est qu'il y a Akito dans le salon…"

Le corps de Kyo se raidit. Il se leva brusquement sans regarder le Rat.

"Elle veut me voir?"Demanda le Monstre peiné et désespéré.

"Oui avec Yuki…"Sourit Shiguré, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Ils se regardèrent. Yuki se leva, embrassa le Chat et descendit à sa suite. Sur le canapé, se tenait Akito, tout sourire. Elle tenait une tasse de thé à la main et discutait avec Tohru. Le Chat et le Rat n'en revinrent pas: on leur avait changé Akito! Quand cette dernière les vit, son rire resta et une douce lueur s'installa dans ses yeux de jais.

"Yuki-chan, Kyo-chan…"

"Chan!"S'exclamèrent simultanément les deux adolescents.

"Bonjour…j'ai une joyeuse nouvelle à vous annoncer…"

"Bonjour…Vraiment?"Interrogea le Rat, enthousiaste.

"Salut…Et qu'elle est cette heureuse nouvelle? "Continua le Chat, en train de penser à son enfermement.

"Je vais me marier…"

"Tu quoi!" Crièrent les deux jeunes hommes en parfaite synchronisation, ahuris et contents (N'est-pas Kyochan?)

"Je vais me marier avec Shiguré, il me l'a demandé hier et j'ai accepté…Je voulais aussi vous dire que le droit d'aimer est accordé à présent…Je me suis rendue compte du bonheur que l'on éprouvait quand on aimait…Je voulais aussi me racheter auprès des Treize…"

"Des Treize! Et on…on peut sortir avec qui on veut…………Félicitation Akito…Je dois rêver…C'est incroyable…"Déclara le Chat

"On fait le même rêve alors! Félicitation Akito…Et bonne chance…Tu vas en avoir besoin…"Murmura le Rat se jeta dans les bras de Kyo pour l'embrasser dans les règles de l'art.

Kyo écarquilla les yeux de surprises puis se laissa aller sous la douce caresse de la langue sensuelle du Rat. Akito sourit et embrassa à son tour Shiguré. Le soir ne tarda pas à venir et on put entendre des gémissements puis des cris de plaisir s'élever de deux chambres en concurrence. Tohru ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit et mit la musique de son baladeur à fond pour pouvoir atténuer les bruits d'arrière fond.

_Dans la chambre du chat..._

_- **LEMON**- _

Dès qu'il entra dans la chambre, Yuki se fit sensuel et s'avança vers son Kyo, en gardant le contact visuel. Kyo fut plaqué contre le matelas et yuki lui enleva rapidement son boxer. Kyo regardait son souriceau, tout habillé, se frotter contre son érection. Le roux gémit de frustration et décida de faire languir son futur amant. Il passa doucement ses mains sous son tee-shirt et caressa du bout des doigts les reins de yuki, lui donnant des frissons. Il vint ensuite sur le torse, torturant délicieusement les tétons clairs du Rat qui soupira de plaisir. Le Chat lui enleva son tee-shirt et caressa avec plus de langueur ce doux torse d'ébène. Yuki se leva subitemment, enleva son pantalon et son boxer. Il revint s'allonger aux côtés du Chat. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, comme si c'était leur premier baiser. Leurs mains caressaient lentment leurs deux corps en ébullition. Leurs bassins se rencontraient, faisant gémir les deux amants.

Yuki arreta le baiser et descendit en baiser papillon le long du torse du Chat. Kyo soupirait de contentement, caressant doucement le dos pâle, le griffant quand la bouche étrangère mordillait ses zones érogènes. Il écarta lentement ses jambes quand Yuki se glissa contre lui. Ce dernier arriva devant le membre du Chat. Il souffla dessus, faisant gémir indécemment le Chat. Il caressa avec son nez la peau douce de l'intérieur des jambes du Chat. Puis il céda enfin aux suppliques de Kyo et lécha sur toute sa longueur le membre du roux. Puis, soudain, il le prit entièrement en bouche, faisant hurler le Chat de plaisir. Yuki inserra un doigt lubrifié dans l'intimité du Chat puis un second afin de commencer à préparer le chat à son intrusion. Lorsqu'il entra un troisième doigt, il accéléra le mouvement de ses lèvres afin que Kyo ne ressente pas la douleur.

Lorsque ces doigts le quittèrent, Kyo gémit de frustration. Puis quelque chose de plus gros entra en lui. Yuki parsema son visage de baisers afin de le distraire de la douleur. Kyo attendit encore quelques minutes avant d'entamer un mouvement de bassin. La douleur, bien que présente, fut largement oubliée lorsque le plaisir coula par vague dans ses veines, le faisant hurler comme jamais. Yuki accéléra ses va - et - vients, faisant crier Kyo dans les aigus, sous la félicité ressentie. Puis le Chat , mené à bout, jouit en hurlant le prénom de Yuki, jusqu'à l'extinction de sa voix. Le Rat, sentant l'antre dans laquelle il se sentait si bien se resserrer autour de son hampe, se libéra en Kyo, grognant de plaisir.

Il se laissa choir sur Kyo, ce dernier le serrant dans ses bras.

Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois, s'avouant leur amour, se sussurrant des mots doux...

Lorsqu'ils s'endormirent, ils n'eurent pas conscience d'avoir crié plus fort que Shiguré et Akito, ni d'avoir maintenu Tohru éveillée...

Tout ce dont ils eurent conscience, ce fut d'être entouré par l'amour qu'ils se portaient...

**FIN**

**_Coucou tout le monde, je ne sais pas si vous avez relu toute ma fic..._**

**_Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce lemon tant attendu vous aura plu..._**

**_Désolée pour tout le retard avec lequel vous recevez ce lemon...gomen, gomen, gomen..._**

_**REVIEWS pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser...**_

_**Allez,**_

_**A+**_

_**Nekochan Miharu**_


End file.
